


All will be okay as long as you remember me

by hailhxdra



Series: Civil War Scenes Playing Out Differently [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailhxdra/pseuds/hailhxdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucharest reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	All will be okay as long as you remember me

Steve slowly made his way into the one room apartment. He studied his surroundings as he walked around. A mattress lay stiff on the floor by the window, a thin blanket haphazardly thrown over it. A kitchen area took over most of the room, with a table and some cooking equipment. Not much else really. It upset Steve to think Bucky had lived here for two years, completely alone and probably scared.

Steve picked up a notebook on top of the fridge, intrigued by the many post it notes sticking out of the top. In the middle of the notebook was a picture of himself, dressed head to toe in his Captain America uniform. He took it as a good sign, it must mean Bucky remembered him, even if just a little.

He heard the floor creak ever so gently behind him and he turned around to see Bucky standing near the mattress, staring at him.

"Do you know me?" Steve asked, carefully closing the notebook and placing it on the table.

"You're Steve." Bucky replied hesitantly, "I read about you in a museum."

Steve cautiously took a few steps toward Bucky, "You pulled me out of the river, why?" He kept his voice calm.

"I don't know." Bucky replied hesitantly. 

"Yes, you do." Steve had always been able to tell when Bucky was lying. They stared at eachother in silence for a few moments until Bucky took a few steps closer, the gap between them now just a few feet.

"I have memories. Of us. I don't understand them. And I don't understand the way they're making me feel." Bucky hung his head low, dropping eye contact, confused and almost ashamed at what he was feeling.

"Can you tell me what it is you feel?" Steve's heart sped up slightly and he was ignoring Sams rushed voice in his earpiece, he needed to hear what Bucky had to say next.

Bucky closed the distance between them and stood still for a couple of seconds, as though he was questioning whether this was the right thing to do, before crashing his lips against Steve's in a heated, passionate kiss. Their hands innocently roamed eachothers bodies, happy to feel the other again after all this time. Everything Bucky was feeling, and everything neither of them felt they could say at this time was said through the kiss. Steve got flashbacks of them in the 40's. Him skinny. Bucky with two flesh arms. The things they used to do. The way Bucky used to kiss him. It all felt like yesterday and it hurt to think it was over seventy years ago since this had last happened.

Steve pulled back reluctantly and rested his forehead against Bucky's, "you're back. My Bucky. God I was so worried you'd never remember me." He grinned at Bucky who grinned back, and it lit up Steve's heart to see such a genuine smile on his face.

He instantly remembered why he had turned up there and was brought back to reality when he again heard Sams voice in his ear.

"Steve! They're here!" Sams voice boomed and he had just enough time to throw his shield at the door as FBI agents began trying to tear it down.

Steve and Bucky looked at eachother and knew that catching up time was over. All that mattered now was Steve got Bucky out alive and he'd kill each and every one of these agents to make sure that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I've edited this slightly since I first posted it, I completely forgot to add the "you pulled me out of the river, why?" Dialogue when I first wrote it so it's there now.


End file.
